


Rebel Yell

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gymnastics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Steve learns he can keep up when he goes to an aerobics class with Robin.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Rebel Yell

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by ahs 1984 because I am in love with Montana for obvious reasons. And the song and her moves gave me this idea.

It was early in the morning and it already felt like hell for Steve as he was forced to wear his grey tube top and navy shorts. Robin had picked it out for him somewhere in his closet and he couldn’t remember ever buying it. He already knew there was a girl she was into and she would be there at the class. So she wanted some support and somehow he got roped into going with the promise of working his shift at work. 

She had picked him up in the morning with her hair tied up loosely in her leggings and red leotard. He grumpily sat in the car for the ride of about fifteen minutes to get to the nearby shopping center. When they finally got out of the car she had to grab him by the hand and drag him roughly inside. 

“Robin I don’t know about this” Steve said as he was trying to hide his dick in his too-tight shorts leaving little to imagine. Trying to cover the indention with his hand noticing the older women giving him wide eyes. 

“Come on Steve, Heather said she was gonna be there” Robin wiggled her eyebrows as she strode towards the entrance of the gym on a mission 

“Yeah but I don’t know why I needed to come” Steve felt so embarrassed being seen in public wearing his tight shorts

“Because your my best friend Steve, and this is the only time your gonna hear it so please just do this for me” Robin pleaded with her big blue eyes 

“Fine,” He said giving in smiling at the thought of her admitting that he was her best friend

“Besides maybe you will catch some dick while were there” Robin smirked as it had been too long since Steve had got any. And she knew there might be a fine specimen inside waiting for him. 

“Robinnnnnn” Steve groaned at her as he regretted telling her anything about liking men

“Hush we are here” Robin threw open the door and tugged him to the room

“Ughhhhh” Steve grumbled behind her as he noticed he was the only guy in the room and felt out of place.

He was led to the center of the room as she made her way to Heather who greeted her with a lingering hug. While he stood watching them smiling as he knew how much they really liked each other. Some of the girls were eyeing him like he was candy and he tried to ignore them as he stretched lazily.

Not even a few minutes later a surfer looking man strode confidently in the room with his loose tank and tight shorts that showed his body perfectly. He gulped as he could see the biceps of his arms and the bulging thighs and knew he was fucked. The man shouted to the group clearly pumped up for class. 

“Are you ladies ready to sweat?”Billy smirked as he prepared his music for his class making sure to bend nice and slow. Once he got up and ran his eyes over the class he found his target as he was surprised to see another man. Giving him an appreciative once over eyeing the monster in his shorts he knew he was gonna make it extra entertaining. 

“I hope you can keep up with me” Billy sent Steve a wink before strutting to the front of the class knowing he had everyone’s attention. Familiar with his music he knew what he was going to do and ready to perform to Billy Idol’s, Rebel Yell. 

As the music began he rolled his hips palms touching his body making sure he was within sight of the pretty boy. 

“I want you guys to bend to your right side and then your left” He showed what he wanted making sure everyone understood

“Now I want you to jump to the left and thrust 1,2,3,4 and the other side 5,6,7,8” Billy yelled out grabbing his head and then giving a few kicks 

“Lunge to the left and then the other side” He wasn’t going easy on them but he was surprised to see the brunette keeping up easily

“Now on your back! Knees open and thrust! Thrust! And thrust!” Billy thrusts to the beat hitting each note and catching the eyes of the brown-eyed boy. He gave a wink before touching his grabbing his shirt and giving him a peek of what was underneath.

Making Steve blush before thrusting harder than before as he couldn’t help the ideas that the image gave him. 

Billy turned to his side kicking his leg high practically to his head and then making sure to hold it for a minute or two. Before doing the same to the other side wanting to show how flexible he could be. 

He made sure to get on his hands and knees and made sure to contract his abs sticking out his ass. Giving thanks as he knew he wore the right shorts to show it all off that day. Pushing his knees back and pulsing to feel the burn in his thighs and ass. 

Steve was definitely having a workout and feeling something after watching their instructor and when it was over he was breathless. 

His chest was heaving and Robin seemed to know why he was so hot and bothered. She left him for a few moments to catch up with Heather leaving him alone in the studio. 

And as he was grabbing his bag from the edge of the room with his water and towel he couldn’t help but notice he had company. 

“I’m impressed you could handle me so well out there” Billy licked his lips as he wanted to find out if his hard work paid off 

“Well I guess I could say I’m used to thrusting” Steve flirted back still reeling in as he couldn’t believe what was happening 

‘I guess I will be the judge of that then” Billy smirked as he had found never found someone so hot other than him

“Sure,” Steve said shakily as he gaped at him like a fish

“Heres my number” Billy handed him a piece of paper he had written quickly

“What’s your name?”Steve wondered aloud needing to know

“It’s Billy, pretty boy” Billy stated 

“I’m Steve,” He said blankly back at him 

‘Well I’ll see you around Steve” Billy winked before strutting off hips shaking and looking back to smirk one last time and then he was gone. 

He sat stunned from what had happened and lost in thought until he saw Robin reappear in the doorway.

“You have got to tell me what happened with beefcake over there” Robin was so happy for Steve knowing her outfit did the trick.

“I don’t even know myself but I am so happy I came with you” Steve replied dazed as hell but still happy

“I bet! Come on we have lots to discuss” As she looped her arm through his going on how Heather had asked her out for coffee the following day. 

He eventually got the nerve to call Billy to Robin’s delight. Making a date for the weekend and Billy eventually finding out how good he was at thrusting in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This might also be an excuse to listen to Billy Idol because he is fucking awesome and a total babe. Sooooo...you can comment if you would like because it's up to you.  
> My Tumblr: video-games18


End file.
